Steve's Pharmacy
Steve's Pharmacy is a drug store located in an unknown town next to Patton's Bar near the Greene family farm. It is a minor location and appears in a few episodes of Season 2 of AMC's The Walking Dead. Glenn Rhee and Maggie Greene make several trips to the drug store for supplies. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Located in a small suburban town near Hershel's farm, this is the only known pharmacy in the area. The store has several drugs and medicines that the public might need which are located behind the counter; it also has other Health and Beauty items such as shampoos and soaps as well as feminine hygiene. They also carry general merchandise such as "dollar store" items, batteries, pet supplies, painting equipment, and even gifts or souvenirs. Post-Apocalypse Early Days When the outbreak began, the owner(s) of the store knew their store was most likely going to be looted so the owner(s) put up a sign saying to take what they needed and leave whatever they didn't. They left the store and may have headed to the nearby FEMA high school evacuation site. Over time, the store was stripped of most of its supplies to the point that its shelves became nearly bare. Season 2 "Cherokee Rose" Maggie states to everyone that the medical supplies are running low, and she volunteers to take a trip to the local pharmacy to gather more. Rick Grimes suggests that Glenn accompany her, describing Glenn as the group's go-to-town expert. As the two get ready to depart, Lori Grimes pulls Glenn aside and provides him with a list of needed supplies. In addition, Lori asks Glenn to obtain a special item for her from the 'feminine hygiene' section of the pharmacy, and asks that Glenn be discreet about acquiring this item. After reaching the pharmacy, Glenn makes an excuse to separate himself from Maggie allowing him to look for the special item Lori had asked him to find. Maggie surprises Glenn just as he finds the item, so Glenn randomly grabs another nearby item so as to not reveal what he was actually looking for. Maggie questions Glenn about the implications of the item in his hand, being a box of condoms. After Glenn awkwardly tries to respond, Maggie casually invites Glenn to have sex with her, and Glenn accepts this offer. "Secrets" The second time, the pair make their way to the pharmacy again. After finding out that she is pregnant, Lori asks Glenn to get her emergency contraception pills in an effort to end her pregnancy. This time however, Maggie is attacked by a walker and only escapes after Glenn kills the walker with a store shelf. She begins to question what the walkers are and Glenn's willingness to put himself in danger all the time for the sake of the group. "Nebraska" Only the outside of the store is seen when Rick and Glenn are looking for Hershel Greene, who is found across the street from the pharmacy in Hatlin's Bar. "Triggerfinger" While Rick's group and Dave and Tony's group engage in a firefight, Rick and Glenn escape along the side alley of the bar to find an unknown shooter on the roof of the pharmacy. The opposing group decides to retreat and a van pulls up next to the pharmacy to allow Randall, the sniper, to jump on but he misses it and severely injures his leg on a fence, leaving him to the mercy of Rick and his group. Inhabitants Survivors *None Deaths *Numerous count of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 2 *"Cherokee Rose" *"Secrets" *"Nebraska" *"Triggerfinger" Gallery Steve's Pharmacy.jpg Steve's Pharmacy 3.jpg Steve's Pharmacy 4.jpg Steve's Pharmacy 5.jpg Steve's Pharmacy 6.jpg Steve's Pharmacy 7.jpg Steve's Pharmacy 8.jpg img_0937.jpg Trivia *The actual store is in Sharpsburg, Georgia, which was converted into a pharmacy. **A new tenant moved into the building after filming and the pharmacy has become a now known toddler boutique shop. *The inside of the pharmacy is seen in two episodes and the outside of the store is seen in two episodes. *The name of the pharmacy was not known until the last episode, "Triggerfinger", where the store's sign can be seen when Randall is on the roof. **A small part of the sign can be seen in "Nebraska" but all is seen is the prescription (Rx) symbol. Pharmacy, Steve's Category:TV Series Category:TV Series Locations Pharmacy, Steve's